1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), etc. are formed on a substrate. A pixel circuit formed on a substrate can include at least one thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and lines for electrically connecting components such as the TFT and the capacitor.